1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a side light type backlight module and a back plate heat dissipation structure thereof, and more particularly to a side light type backlight module and a back plate heat dissipation structure thereof capable of raising the heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the field of LCD panels, there are advantages of energy saving and environment protecting for employing LEDs as backlight sources rather than CCFLs. Therefore, it is a certain trend for a backlight development to replace CCFL with LED but the head dissipation issue remains an important factor which effects the development. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a lateral sectional view diagram of a side light type backlight module according to prior art. A side light type backlight module 90 comprises a back plate heat dissipation structure 91. Side wall parts 911 are positioned at two side edges of the back plate heat dissipation structure 91 and a light guide plate 92 is installed at the center of the back plate heat dissipation structure 91. An optical film set 93 is installed on the light guide plate 92. Beside, a housing 94 covers the periphery of the back plate heat dissipation structure 91 and fixes the optical film set 93 and the light guide plate 92 from top to bottom for completing the side light type backlight module 90. Furthermore, a liquid crystal panel 80 overlays on the side light type backlight module 90. The liquid crystal panel 80 and the side light type backlight module 90 are covered and fixed by a shell 70 for assembling a LCD.
As shown in FIG. 1, a light source set 95 is positioned at the inner surface of the side wall part 911 in the back plate heat dissipation structure 91 of the side light type backlight module 90. The light source set 95 comprises several lighting elements 951. The lighting elements 951 can be LED lighting elements and the light direction of the lighting elements 951 is directed toward the light guide plate 92. Generally, the lighting elements 951 are fixed to the side wall part 911 with screws, thermal tapes or etc. The heat generated during the functioning of the light source set 95 are conducted through the side wall part 911 downwards then conducted to the center of the back plate heat dissipation structure 91 inwards for dissipating the heat as shown by the arrows in figure.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows a partial lateral sectional view diagram of another side light type backlight module according to prior art. The side light type backlight module 90 in FIG. 2 is similar with the side light type backlight module 90 in FIG. 1. The difference is: The side light type backlight module 90 in FIG. 2 further comprises a heat conducting block 96 positioned between the light source set 95 and the back plate heat dissipation structure 91. The heat conducting block 96 is approximately L shaped and attached to the back plate heat dissipation structure 91 and the side wall part 911. Generally, the heat conducting block 96 is manufactured by injection molding with aluminous materials. Because the aluminous heat conducting block 96 has better heat conduction property and the contact area with the back plate heat dissipation structure 91 is enlarged further. Therefore, the heat generated by the light source set 95 can be conducted to the center of the back plate heat dissipation structure 91 through the side wall part 911 more quickly for functioning heat dissipation.
However, an issue still remains for the aforesaid two kinds of side light type backlight modules. That is, the side wall part 911 of the back plate heat dissipation structure 91 does not extend further. The heat generated by the light source set 95 can only conducted in a single way to the center of the back plate heat dissipation structure 91 through the bottom of the side wall part 911. The heat dissipation efficiency of the back plate heat dissipation structure 91 cannot be raised.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a side light type backlight module and a back plate heat dissipation structure thereof for solving the existing issues of prior art.